


Sanctuary

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Dungeon, Gen, Memories, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured by Death Eaters, Charlie remembers his childhood retreat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Distorted" and 100quills prompt "Light"

It's funny, now, to be thinking of home. Every time I close my eyes I'm back in our little orchard behind the Burrow. It's a warm summer afternoon, and I'm probably avoiding either the twins or mum. I loved to lie on my back beneath the trees and look up at the sky through the branches. Everything was distorted- light and shadow, leaf and cloud.

This was my retreat. My escape. Nothing but trees and sky and soft birdcalls and me and nature. There's a place near the preserve, but it isn't the same. The dragons are always roaring or the other handlers are shouting.

It just isn't home.

The cell door creaks open. "Come, Weasley, the Master will see you now." Malicious laughter.

I suppose it does make sense, that I'm remembering my old sanctuary now. I just wish I could lie there one more time.


End file.
